One approach to address slave devices that are being accessed by a master is to use a communication protocol such as SMBus™ (System Management Bus) or I2C (Interface to Communicate). To support these protocols, each slave device generally includes address configuration pins, an internal flash memory, and/or individual chip selects. Such approaches, however, place additional implementation burdens on a product, such as increased cost and board routing, etc. Alternatively, use of a simple serial protocol that accesses all slave devices in a daisy chained manner (without specific addressing schemes) can be time consuming. For example, the time to access a particular slave in the chain grows linearly with the number of slaves devices.